Sleeping Beauty
by Rurple101
Summary: An Alice In Wonderland verson of Sleeping Beauty with a few different twists in it. Please review and read!


**Sleeping Beauty**  
_By Rurple101_

_

* * *

_

Character Who's Who.

_Alicia_, _Briar Rose_ (Alice) - Aurora_  
Queen Helga_ - Queen Helen  
_King Stephan_ - King Charles  
_Flora_ - Mirina (Mirana)  
_Fauna _- Aunt Imogene (Imma)  
_Merrywether _- Margeret (Maggie)  
_King Hubert_ - Absolem  
_Prince Philip_ - Prince Tarrant  
_Maleficent _- Red Queen

* * *

**This story is mainly based on the 1959, Disney Film of Sleeping Beauty. On My Profile I shall put the link to it when I can. I do not own the 'Sleeping Beauty' plot. But I have slipped in some different key plotlines in here as well (and thoose I own.) But all rights are to Walt Disney.**

**I have changed some names (see above) and some of the voice over (from the film, in italics) have changed slighly to untrue. eg: Aurora (means dawn.) So I'm saying that Alicia will mean the same. You'll know what I mean.**

* * *

_'In a far away land long ago, there lived a King and his fair Queen. Many years had they longed for a child and fianlly their wish was granted. A daughter was born and they called her Alicia. Yes they named her after the dawn, for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high or low escate might pay homage to the infant Princess. And our story begins on that most joyfull day...'_

_

* * *

_

"_Charles_..isn't she a beauty?" Queen Helen cooed over the young child she held in her arms. It was the birthday of the King and Queen's only daughter. King Charles looked down at his young daughter with loved filled eyes as he run finger down her soft and pale cheek.

"I think, a celebration is in order!" he annouched. Queen Helen nodded and they went to sit in their thrones. There had been a cradle made especially for Alicia and she seemed quite quiet as countless lords, ladies and peasants came from miles around could come and see her in her radianting beauty.

Some tumpets blew and the two monarchs rose to their feet. King Absolem and his young son; Prince Tarrant had arrived. Tarrant came in bearing his formal robes and a gold box in his hands. His father lead him over to Alicia where he gazed down at his furture bride. Tarrant smiled happily at the young child and whispered "_Beautiful_" several times. He had no idea that his father and Alicia's father planned for him to marry to Alicia when they were older to bring their kingdoms together forever.

There was some magical music and the three faries appeared, Mirina, Imma and Maggie. Queen Helen started to walk towards Mirina - who was in fact her older sister. She gave her sister a tight hug. "Hello Mirina! How are you?" she asked happily. Mirina smiled and returned the hug. "We have come, dearest sister, to bestow a gift from each of us to your new child."

Queen Helen was faltered. Her sister had been the lucky one in the family to produce magic and she'd gone to become Queen. Now her good sister and friends were going to give them a magical spell on her new born child? It was rare that anybody would recieve a magical gift..._even _for her, her sister.

"Oh my...really Mirina?" she asked, breath taken. Her older sister nodded and her and her two friends flew forwards (on their wings) towards the cradle. King Charles smiled warmly at his sister-in-law and her friends.

"She is beautiful, King Charles!" Imma gasped. Prince Tarrant beamed "That's what I said!" he said, smiling and showing his royal gap-toothed smile. The Kings and Queen beamed down at the young prince. Queen Helen put her hand on his shoulder. "You will be the one to make her so happy, Tarrant. Hopefully she will adore you as well" she whispered to him. He smiled; a tad confused but seemed to understand.

"What are you going to do with her?" he asked worringly as Mirina and her friends took out their wands. "Don't worry, my son. They are faries and have magical gifts. They are going to give Alicia a very rare gift each for her birthday. Understand? They won't hurt your bride?" his father gruffed.

"What's a bride?" Tarrant asked, clearly confused. His father motioned him to shut up and ect. Mirina stepped forward and waved her wand expertly over Alicia's cradle and spoke the words "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. You shall grow up and radiat more beauty than is himanly possible. You will attract people of every sort to just want to gaze at you as you pass by." Mirina waved her wand and her magic dust fell into the cradle to Alicia.

Imma stepped forward. She copied her friend's wand movements but instead she said " Tiny princess my gift shall be the gift of song. You shall have the voice of an angel and attract wild animals to gather and hear you sing. You will have the most wonderful voices from miles around." Again the magic dust fell to her cradle.

Maggie stepped forward and started "Sweet princess my gift shall be..." but she never finished. As the doors to the hall burst open and a cold wind swept over the hall. The King and Queen watched with horrified eyes as their worst fears became present. The three faries weren't the only ones with magical powers in the land. They were the only good faires. There was one other witch however, a wicked and bad witch who lived in her domain at 'The Forbidden Mountain' - Maleficent.

Thunder roared as her greeting and a flash of lightning cracked as slowly a yellow-black-purple flame in the middle of the hall appeared and revealved Maleficent herself, stroking her pet crow. She cackeled with glee and turned her wicked eyes to the King and Queen and the faries.

"Well...quite a glitering assembly, King Charles, I must say. I felt rather left out as I didn't recieve an invitation on this day, seeing as these three were alowed. Well, you do put family first, don't you, your highness." she eyed the Queen with a glare. Mirina trembled with fury.

"You weren't wanted!" she hissed at Maleficent. Maleficent looked shocked. "Not wanted?" she questioned the fariy. "Oh dear..what an awkward situation..I had hoped it was only to slight oversight. Well be that event, I'd best be on my way." she turned to leave.

Queen Helen spoke up, fear imbedded in her tone. "and you won't do anything agaisnt us, your excelenacey?" she worried. Maleficent turned back to the Queen. "Of course not, your highness. And to show I have no ill-will, I shall also bestow a gift upon the child."

"So you won't hurt her?" Prince Tarrant spoke up. He showed no fear to the witch, he knew none of it towards her. Maleficent eyes the young prince "No your highness, neither. I shan't hurt your furture that badly.."

"Listen well, all of you!" she annouched to the entire hall. "The Princess shall indded, grow with grace and beauty. Be loved by all who know her..but before the sun sets on her sixteeth birthday, she shall prick her finger, on the spinder on a spinning wheel...and DIE!"

"Oh no!" Queen Helen rushed to her daughter's cradle and picked her up in her arms and hugged her close. "SEIZE THAT CREATURE!" King Charles ordered. The guards went to take Maleficent but she had vanished, leaving her cackle loudly around the room and panic.

"Don't despire your majesties, Maggies still her her gift to bestow." Mirina reasured.

"Then she can end this fearful curse upon my dearest daughter?" King Charles, sighed in mini-relief.

"No, no, no. But she can help" Imma said, pushing Maggie forward towards the Queen where she stood with her child still in her arms."

"Sweet princess, if through this wicked witche's trick, your finger's chooses to be spinners pricked, then there still is hope, my gift is thee. My gift shall be that if this evil procechy is true, then you shall rest, not in death, but in sleep. And from this slumber you shall rise,when true love's kiss and the spell shall break."

Maggie recited and again the magic dust flew towards the Princess Alicia. Only this time, everyone hoped it would be true to it's deepest core.


End file.
